EncroachmentArchitect
>Be the Cunning Strategist If there ever was a troll who was well-suited to a war with his neighbors, it'd be Argead. He is obsessive, single-minded, creative, ruthless, well-typed but not well-spoken, and very arrogant. Argead is convinced it his future and his destiny to not just lead the armies of Alternia, but to be the greatest general the Empire has ever placed in charge. Argead spends (or rather spent) most of his time practicing the art of war. He is bookish, often burying himself into an account of some long-ago conflict. No matter the era or politics, Argead engrossed himself in the experiences of soldiers and generals on the field of battle. He can answer virtually any question about Alternian military history. Despite his short, thin frame, Argead is in good shape. He exercised relentlessly, not because he enjoyed it, but because he was intent on compensating for the size differential between him and other trolls. This worked a little too well. Unexpectedly, Argead is proficient in brawling and submissions. He never expected himself to be considered ''good. ''Just decent. Likewise, his obsessive training with his spearkind specibus has left him pretty good with it, too. Although larger foes beat him around like a leaf in the wind, Argead can hold his own against nearly anyone. When he isn't reading or training, Argead plays war games, many of which he invented himself. He remakes famous conflicts and then finds a way that the losing side could have won. He gets so into these games that he often forgets to eat or sleep. Just as well, too; Argead is a borderline insomniac who can't sleep for more than a couple hours before waking up in a start. His sylladex is the victory modus. Argead must either win at or achieve something if he wants to get something out of his sylladex. His lusus was Beetulphalus, a gigantic armored beetle that Argead rode like a mount. The two thought of each other as fellow soldiers, and were closer than most troll/lusus combinations. Until that dick Maleno killed Beetulphalus. So what happened to his horns? Argead does have horns. They are hidden by his bushy hair, but in fact he has two small, triangular horns. They are quite fragile, and Argead could, if he wanted to, break one off his skull at any time. Why is he such a dick? Argead has spent most of his life viewing everyone around him as either a threat or a future subordinate. He spent much of his time locked deep away in his hive, planning out war-games of stunning complexity. He is hateful of his lack of people skills, as it is what holds him back from his dream of general. In reality, Argead has nothing against low-bloods, or really most of his friends. They are just his method of dealing with his many issues. So What Does his Name Mean? Argead was the name of the dynasty Alexander The Great was part of. The dynasty attributed itself to being sons of the great hero Heracles. One of Heracles' sons names was Hyllus. Argead has modeled his entire life around Alexander The Greats, except Alexander was a brilliant leader as well as a strategist. Beetulphalus, his lusus, is a portmanteau of Beetle and Bucephalus, Alexander's legendary horse. What the Fuck Happened to Him? The attack on his hive by Maleno caused something to snap within Argead. As of day two, he is far more detached, polite, and manipulative. He is more or less manipulating every troll in the valley, feeding them different versions of the same truth to use them against one another. Relationships Ithlena Isthesis (mythicalEngineer): Sees her talents as useful, but has no strong opinions about her. Revyss Ycroda (aluminiumKing): Although he used to despise Revyss, the events of Zillie's party caused them to reach a sort of grudging respect. Secretly, Argead knows Revyss still hates him. He is biding his time until he can make that information useful, and is convincing Revyss that Argead totally trusts him. Salvia Datura (lucidHallucinogen): He barely knows Salvia, but his initial impression is a kind, if weak-willed, young woman. Zillie Partea (sizzlingFirecracker): He thinks of her as a thorn in his side, and a nuisance. However, he sees the value of her abilities, and is sorry for what he did to her hive. Amazar Lutoben (superiorInstrumentalist): Considers him a friend and ally. And by "friend", he means "person I am not actively using", and by "ally", he means "person I may occasionally tell a truth to." Raelis Sepius (serpentMedic): Raelis' talents are held in high regard by Argead, and he genuinely cares about the doctor Tettra Sedect (teemingProngs) : Argead only knows her as the girlfriend of Maleno. She is therefore high on his list of low-bloods to kill. He knows she is intelligent, and pities her a bit, because he feels she is a victim of what he's going to do to Maleno. Phidal Unismo (adamantRevolutionary): Thinks of Phidal as a secondary sort who overestimates his own importance. Respects his talents but has no qualms about using him as a means to an end. His black feelings for Phidal are not as strong as Phidal's are for him. Acroto Portis (armlessFighter): Got the impression Acroto is a "God of War", and is now obsessed with recruiting him. Actually has considered trusting him (gasp!) Kimio Paracelsus (crushingAlchemist): Sees an unwitting pawn. Anything Kimio does is simply playing into Argead's hands. Or so Argead thinks, anyways.o. Maleno Coggle (affableTinker): Has a strange, platonic obsession with Malen In Argead's words, he will "remake Maleno in my own image, or kill him." It now appears Argead is acting almost totally to turn Maleno into a true opponent for him. Magnea Sulpha (roboticBlacksmith): Finds her abilities threatening but her herself over-confident and cowardly. If she wasn't a threat, he'd completely ignore her existence. Riotte Norquel (xanthicInsignia): Utterly smitten with her. Argead is completely loyal to Riotte, and the mere thought of someone hurting her enrages him. Likllu Pont'caa (vocalOvertone) : Although he completely disagrees with her pacifistic stance, Argead has a very high opinion of Likllu. He considers her a friend and rival simultaneously. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Alexthewhite Category:Insurrection